Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch
April 5, 2014 After scoring high national TV ratings and getting fans hooked on its youth plot and characters, IBC’s feel-good youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever has whipped up during its grand launch at the Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City. In fact, Friends 4Ever became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4EverSummer with a teenage stars. Thousands of fans gathered to see the series’ lead stars some of the freshest and hottest Kapinoy teen stars such as Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo., who all treated their supporters with special production numbers. With their 8 junior and senior high school classmates (Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna and John) for fun and barkada experience with a description of their dream and your favorite feel-good barkada experience, so that the barkada's group hug as well. Don’t miss the kilig moments and younger scenes in the youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever, Sunday at 3:00PM after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. For more information about Friends 4Ever visit the official social media accounts Facebook.com/friends4ever, Twitter.com/friends4ever and Instagram.com/Friends4Ever. ''Friends 4Ever'' featuring IBC’s young stars Sue Ramirez (born in July 20, 1996) (actress/model) (17 year old) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (October 8, 2012-May 3, 2013) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Khalil Ramos (born in January 22, 1996) (singer/actor) (18 year old) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''It’s Partytime'' (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Liza Soberano (born in January 4, 1998) (actress/model) (16 year old) *''Superstar Circle'' (August 31-December 21, 2013 as a contestant/grand winner) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *APPEARANCE: *''Love Notes'' (January 25, 2014 with its first episode Love at First Sight with Diego Loyzaga) *VARIETY SHOW: *''It’s Partytime'' (December 22, 2013-February 22, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Diego Loyzaga (born in May 21, 1995) (actor/model) (18 year old) *''Superstar Circle'' (August 31-December 21, 2013 as a contestant/1st runner-up) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *APPEARANCE: *''Love Notes'' (January 25, 2014 with its first episode Love at First Sight with Liza Soberano) *VARIETY SHOW: *''It’s Partytime'' (December 22, 2013-February 22, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Francis Magundayao (born in May 14, 1999) (actor/commercial model) (14 year old) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (October 8, 2012-May 3, 2013) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''It’s Partytime'' (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Ella Cruz (born in August 17, 1996) (/product endorser/host/commercial model) (17 year old) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''It’s Partytime'' (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) Chienna Filomeno (born in August 15, 1996) (actress/dancer/cosplayer/model) (17 year old) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''Lunch Break'' (July 17, 2010-January 24, 2014) *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) John Manalo (born in September 6, 1995) (actor/model) (21 year old) *''Friends 4Ever'' (March 2, 2014-present) *VARIETY SHOW: *''Hey it’s Fans Day!'' (March 2, 2014-present) JANELLA IN WONDERLAND IS IBC-13's NO. 1 (April 12, 2014) Janella Salvador (a mermaid tale) in Janella in Wonderland (photo) Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador, who is signing a contract of the sequestered TV network IBC-13 on October 10, 2013, the 16-year-old teen actress-singer dubbed as "The Primetime Princess of IBC" will star in the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. In this fantaserye, the story about Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. When the evil mermaid Eris escape from her whirpool, it planned to take Calissa's spot on the throne of Aquellia and got the power of Merillia. Janella and her sea friends are tried to stop her. Janella tried to stop Eris from getting on the throne, and gets the power of Merillia. and a new tail. An adventure where Janella learned that she's a mermaid tale. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos (photo) Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, Marlo Mortel will be Janella's leading man. it also boosting the powerhouse cast that include Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Ysabel Ortega as Merliah, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the vpice of Mocktopus. Janella Salvador played as Janella Bernardo, a who turning good a mermaid tale (photo) Since IBC-13 started this, the viewership of Janella in Wonderland is poised to be the phenomenal top-rating hit of IBC in the primetime slot airing on weeknights from 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m., has got the ratings of 31.1% in its pilot episode in January 6, 2014, dominated by other networks and the numbers are steadily rising. On March 17, the fantasy series got the rival mermaid fantaseryes when the ratings went higher that registered of 38.5% ratings share, since the entrance of Dyesebel (32.8%) and Kambal Sirena (17.9%) are in the same timeslot. So that, Janella is given the necklace so that she enable her to be a mermaid or human whenever she wishes and she going under the sea in Oceana. With the huge success of Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 regained itself as the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television as it hopes to bring back the glory days from 70's and 80's era from a leading broadcast station during the Marcos era. and reviving the network war once again in 1996 for being No. 3, thanks to the several No. 1 shows, including Express Balita, APO Tanghali Na!, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Viva-produced reality singing talent show Born to be a Superstar, as well as Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Dingdong n' Lani, Sunday Sinemaks, among others., Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) (photo) Marlo and Janella are the Kapinoy Network's hottest love team MarNella whose answer to other love teams like KathNiel, KimXi, among others. Janella in Wonderland airing weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime.